


Estranho Demais

by Rita_Rios



Series: Questões de Tédio [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Rios/pseuds/Rita_Rios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry está em um novo mundo. Um mundo que só pode ser uma piada sem graça. Nada pode ser tão estranho assim!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estranho Demais

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: mudei a narração da série. A partir dessa fic, o narrador é o Harry.

**Estranho Demais**

-Então, agora eu consigo morrer em paz? -Perguntei com muita esperança, mesmo sabendo o que seria dito.

-Detesto perguntas estúpidas!- Falou Morte bem sério.

-Você pode dar, pelo menos, uma dica sobre esse novo mundo?-Dessa vez eu estava muito desanimado.

Morte deu seu sorriso sinistro antes de responder.

-Se vir alguém com maquiagem de palhaço, corra para outra direção!

-Hein?!-Foi tudo que consegui dizer antes de ficar escuro.

**HPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPB**

Estava começando a clarear, mas não muito. Olhando bem o lugar onde eu estava deu pra perceber que não ia ficar claro tão cedo. Era um beco cercado por prédios antigos e meio acabados, tinha um enorme cesto de lixo ali ao lado de um dos prédios. Eu estava deitado em um chão sujo, o que me fez pensar que eu precisava de um banho urgente. Então, eu tinha que encontrar um lugar pra ficar e usar magia pra possibilitar minha estadia.

No entanto, antes de conseguir dar um passo fora do beco, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. E isso, vindo de mim, quer dizer muito mesmo.

Uma coisa caiu do céu. Uma coisa grande, preta e com asas de morcego. Quase o chamei de Snape, mas não achei que ele teria entendido a piada.

"Snape" olhou pra mim. Pelo menos ele estava virado pra mim, mas, na sombra que ele tava, nem dava pra saber se ele tinha olhos. Como eu acho que daria pra notar uma maquiagem de palhaço mesmo assim, pensei que eu devia estar seguro por enquanto.

Ouvi uma voz suave e rouca dizer:

-Quem é você e o que faz aqui?

Olhei pra tudo quanto é direção pra confirmar, mas éramos os únicos seres lá,então respondi olhando "Snape":

-Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que eu nem sei onde aqui é? Além do fato óbvio que eu não me sinto muito seguro sobre dizer quem sou a alguém...algo que não se apresenta.

Eu não podia ver, mas tinha certeza que ele me deu um olhar muito irritado.

De repente, isso não importava mais, pois ouvimos um tiro e "Snape" jogou alguma coisa pra cima e saiu voando. Foi tudo tão rápido que se eu não tivesse acabado de morrer(de novo) teria me interessado em investigar.

Como era, eu apenas dei de ombros, coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça que usava e fui em direção à saída do beco.

Andei por um tempo, mas sentia que não saía do lugar. Talvez aquele mundo fosse um beco sem fim. Tudo é possível, afinal, eu já imaginei mundos piores. Tipo um no fundo do oceano onde eu não poderia respirar; ou um cheio de alienígenas voando pelo céu; ou um mundo onde existe magia, mas as pessoas devem falar as palavras ao contrário para os feitiços. Já cheguei a pensar até que poderia cair em um mundo prestes a ser detonado por uma bomba, ou comandado por um careca megalomaníaco.

Considerando tudo, um beco sem fim habitado por "Snapes" não era tão ruim assim.

Ao longo do meu caminho, eu notei algo estranho. Parecia que havia uma presença comigo, mas não era algo que eu podi apontar. Era como magia, mas não do tipo que eu estava acostumado. Era como vida e escuridão andando juntas. Não sei como explicar, mas parecia que o lugar em que eu estava e tudo ao meu redor(o chão, os prédios e até as lixeiras) estava vivo, observando e avaliando os meus passos.

Era meio assustador. Especialmente naquela paisagem.

Em algum momento, eu percebi que não estava escolhendo meu caminho, mas sim sendo sutilmente guiado por essa presença assustadora. Foi assim que comecei a ver sinais de luzes mais brilhantes e prédios mais modernos. Um deles era um banco.

Um banco com o alarme tocando muito alto. Um banco com uma viatura policial chegando na frente e parando. Um banco com troca de tiros.

Corri para me esconder de uma possível bala perdida e tentei ser muito discreto ao erguer uma barreira mágica. Mas, por algum motivo, estava difícil mantê-la erguida e tive que me concentrar bastante para ela não sumir, por isso acabei me desligando do que estava ao meu redor.

Algum tempo se passou, não consegui contar quanto foi, mas não ouvia mais o som de tiros e me permiti me distrair um pouco da minha tarefa para arriscar uma espiada.

Não consegui ver nada, mas por via das dúvidas comecei a me afastar do local e foi então que senti algo perfurando meu peito.

Tudo que consegui ver, antes de apagar por causa da dor, foi um cara com uma assustadora maquiagem de palhaço sorrindo como um louco e perguntando o motivo de eu estar sério.

A única coisa que senti ao perceber que já estava morrendo foi um enorme alívio. Porque não importa o que eu pensei antes: esse mundo era estranho demais pra mim!

**HPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPB**

-O que diabos foi isso?-Perguntei assim que vi morte em frente a mim.

-Isso foi um tempo muito curto em um mundo onde você morreu rápido e sem minha interferência. Parabéns!

Não sabia se ele estava sendo sincero ou gozando com a minha cara.

-Mas isso é estranho! Primeiro os demônios não paravam de me seguir e agora isso que eu nem sei bem o que foi.

-A cidade onde você caiu dessa vez é um caso especial. Ela tem uma certa personalidade. No entanto, há mais do que isso. Você tem que entender que não pertence a esses mundos. Você é uma anomalia. O mundo em si, como uma entidade, considera-lhe uma ameaça que deve ser expurgada. Portanto cada mundo vai achar seu próprio jeito de lhe eliminar.

-Então, por que me mandar a eles se você sabe que vão me rejeitar?

-Eu já disse: estava entediado e precisava me divertir.

-Você precisa encontrar um hobby.

-Já encontrei e estou olhando pra ele!

-Ha ha ha! Muito engraçado!-É, eu tava sendo irônico.-Você nunca vai se cansar desse jogo e me deixar morrer de verdade?

Morte parecia contemplar algo, então disse:

-Vamos fazer um trato. Eu vou lhe deixar partir...

Eu o olhei bem animado e pronto para agradecer, mas Morte levantou a mão e me parou. Eu devia saber que era bom demais pra ser verdade.

-...se você conseguir sobreviver a dez anos em algum dos mundos.

-Dez anos!-Eu exclamei espantado.-Do jeito que está é impossível!

Morte suspirou:

-Tudo bem! Sete anos é minha oferta final. Nem um dia a menos.

Eu fiquei desanimado, mas, mesmo assim, considerei.

-Bem, é melhor do que uma eternidade de ser ejetado de tudo quanto é lugar! Eu aceito! Consegui sobreviver a mais no meu mundo, vou conseguir em algum outro também!

Morte não parecia convencido com minha declaração determinada e, sinceramente, eu também não.

-Preparado para o próximo mundo?

-Não dá pra esperar um pouco? Eu morri muito em muito pouco tempo!-Respondi cansado e irritado ao mesmo tempo, só percebendo o quão surreal soou depois de ter dito.

-Mas essa conversa foi exatamente isso, eu esperando.

Olhei pra ele irritado e só vi seu sorrisinho sinistro. Percebi que esse deve ser o sinal da vinda da escuridão.

**Continua em outro mundo...**


End file.
